prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Angel's fire
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Unrunescape Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro My talk doesn't seem to work. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 22:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It should now. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 19:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New Logo design I just uploaded my attempt at making the logo, tell me if you think its ok. I can always change parts of it. Paddy Phisher 14:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Links Hey, I wanted to start making some more skill pages. But to do that you need to link up some stuff to funny pages, and ideas? 10:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I meant links that lead to funny pages, such as Bullshit and Whining PKers are there any more like these? 13:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright. So, I made a new stub template, Imma go add it around the wiki, is that ok? 14:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Great! Also. Why don't signatures work here? 14:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I do use the 4 tildes. And I sign it under User:Ssswizmig/Sig 14:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) And I thought it was gone for ever! Angel's, I can't believe you got away with this! I assumed we'd fallen victim to ridiculous UK libel law, but maybe Wikia are just forgetfull--or Jagex aren't quite the litigious bastards I'd assumed. Anyway, this is brilliant, and I'll be sure to contribute (though unfortunately I'm right in the middle of my exams, so don't count on me being active till the summer hols). I might even have the old logo and some of the other content from the old sight lying around if you're interested. -- 15:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC)